


A Fleeting Chance Of Hope

by KidWestHope16



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Amnesia, Character Death, Digidestined are traumatized, Harm to Children, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Save These Children, Scars, Survival Training, They all need a hug, Wilderness Survival, mental scars, trial by fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Takeru was separated from the others at the start of the journey.Hikari somehow ended up in the digiworld and was found by Gatomon and Wizardmon.Takeru stumbles across them after eating the mushrooms of forgetfulness.T.K. and Kari face Devimon alone.





	1. And I Hold My Breath Down Inside Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru is alone when he wakes up. Then he meets Patamon, his partner. But something strange is going on in this world he landed in. Everything feels wrong and he can't find his brother.

"Matt?!" Takeru cried as he woke to a canopy of trees. "Nii-chan?" Takeru called out in a quiet voice as he took in his surroundings. There was no one around, and the trees were different from the ones back at camp. He was alone, and he was scared, but he had his backpack! There was candy and band aids, a granola bar, and his handkerchief. It was fine, he was fine. He'd just walk around and see if he could fin- "Hello Takeru! I've been waiting for you." Said an orange bat? Or was it a flying pig? It was kind of cute.  
"Waiting for me?" The batpig smiled at him as it flapped it's wings to stay airborne. Something seemed familiar about this creature, only it wasn't in this form. 

"You can call me T.K., what's your name?" Takeru asked holding out his hands and catching the exhausted looking batpig and cradling him to his chest.  
"I'm Patamon, a digimon" Cheerful blue eyes locked onto his own spreading their cheer into him.  
"We should get going, it isn't safe for you to be here." Takeru glanced around his self feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.  
"But what about Nii-chan and the others?" Patamon smiled sympathetically at him seemingly reading him and all his fears.  
"They have their own digimon to watch over them. My job is to keep you safe here." Takeru nodded and began walking forward so he was no longer out in the open. The further he walked, the denser the foilage became and soon had to resort to crawling to be able to get through the thick plants.  
"You're doing great Takeru." Patamon cheered him on quietly keeping his eyes peeled for danger. Somehow he made it through the brush and was about to step into a clearing when he had the strangest feeling of falling.

"Takeru!" Yamato called out for his brother regardless of the glares aimed at him for the noise he was making. His brother was missing! Why didn't that have everyone in a panic? A seven year old boy was lost in this digital world with digital monsters! It didn't matter if he had his own partner, Tsunomon said they were all in their in training forms and that they were essentially babies. How could a baby protect his brother?!


	2. Maybe This World's An Infinite Dream And There's Only Hope Living In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru was sick of running. He was sick of hiding.  
> He was frightened and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: Butterfly- Koji Wada

Takeru nervously nibbled on the banana Patamon had picked for him. It had a little over a day since he landed in this strange world. He still hadn't run into his brother of any of the other kids from their cabin. Patamon had found a nice niche in a tree trunk for them to sleep in and scrounged up some food to eat.  
"We'll find your brother Takeru. Don't cry." Patamon wibbled eyes watering as Takeru sniffled. He forced himself to eat the bananas while he brushed away his tears. He was scared and lonely in this strange new world. He felt as if he was only getting further and further away from any help.  
  
  
  
  
Yamato grit his teeth as Gabumon curled up beside him to eat fish. Had Takeru eaten? Was he warm? Did he have a safe place to sleep? Had he been chased by Kuwagamon?  
"Yamato you should eat, we'll look for your brother tomorrow." Joe prodded nervously eyeing the fish Yamato had yet to take a bite of. Yamato shut his eyes against the terrifying images that his mind conjured and simply passed the fish to Gabumon even though he knew that he should eat instead. Guilt gnawed at him when he remembers that just this morning his had finally seen his baby brother for the first time in three years and he hadn't even hugged him. His brother craved physical affection, had always reached out to be held. Yet he'd ignored him, felt ashamed that he'd broken his promise. Felt distant because he hadn't been there for him.

  
Taichi didn't know how to help Yamato. He knew he'd feel the same if the situation was reversed, but Yamato had always been difficult to talk to.  
They'd all known about how Yamato's family being separated. How could they not when he missed school for a week. Then returned a former shell of himself.  
  
His aloof attitude had not endeared him to anyone. Had made it hard to connect with him, and the awkwardness between the two brothers had veen felt by them all.  
They could see the longing in Takeru's eyes.  
Could read the hesitation in Yamato when he first clapped eyes on his brother. Instead of helping them, they stood back and watched the two drown. Now, there was a seven year old lost in this new world that brought danger at every turn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru cried. He missed his mom. He missed his dad.  
He missed his onii-chan more than anyone.  
  
He'd been chased from the safe nest two days ago. He and Patamon had struggled to find safety. Learned that many digimon were territorial and did not like being disturbed or having other digimon trample on their territory. And if you brought the invading digimon then you were worse.  
Three or four digimon chased him near non stop until he found himself falling. His fingers scrabbled for purchase, a sharp stinging sensation let him know that he had missed his opportunity when he felt a weightless sensation.  
"TAKERU!!" Patamon cried out clutching Takeru's hands as he desperately flapped his wings. It was for nought as their brief pause midair gave Snimon the opportunity to leap after them. Takeru panicked and whipped his backpack off nailing Snimon on the nose. The champion level bug type roared. As all he could think as his body reverberated with the sound. His unprotected back crashed into a thick branch knocking the air out of him. He continued falling hitting branches and thick leaves as Patamon desperately flapped his wings to slow his descent. They hit the ground, leaves shaking from the weight that tore through them.  
Takeru couldn't breathe.  
He was paralyzed. Eyes open wide in terror as he felt his limbs lock. A scream trapped behind his lips as he realized how close he'd been to death.

  
  
Patamon was slapping his cheeks and calling out to him.  
"Takeru. Takeru! Snap out of it!" Patamon pleaded near tears.  
Takeru took a small breath and cried out in a hoarse whisper at the pain that assaulted his tiny body.  
Tears streamed down his cheeks as every breath burned and sharp stabbing pains radiated throughout his chest and back.  
  
  
He missed his onii-chan. He wanted his onii-chan to hug him and say that everything would be alright.  
"Takeru. Don't cry." Patamon sobbed cuddling close as if wanting to take away his pain.  
  
  
  
  
Yamato grimaced as he breathed. His ribs twinged after the experience with Seadramon he was appreciative of the ability to breathe without pain. Taichi had expressed similar feelings after Shellmon had gone after him.  
He was thankful his brother hadn't been anywhere near the water, he doubts his mother had the time to take him for swim lessons. He wanted to teach him, had put it on a list of things to do. The list that was stuffed into his pocket, that had never left his side when his parents separated three years ago.


End file.
